disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler the Tasmanian Tiger: the Series
Walt Disney Had Made a Series About Tyler the Tasmanian Tiger, Based on the Film in 2045, it will air on Disney Channel on 28th October 2046 Characters: The Main Protagonists: Tyler, who is a Young Thylacine who wants to Explore the Outback Dasha, who is a Female Dingo who is Tyler's Girlfriend Kenny, a Young Tasmanian devil, who became friends with Tyler and Dasha Freddie, a Frill-necked Lizard, and Biwi, a Kiwi bird who became friends with Tyler Gary, the Australian Green Tree Frog, who is a Friend of Tyler and lives in the Rainforest Burra, a wise old Koala, who lives in a Gum Tree Cocky, the Sulphur Crested Cockatoo, he is very wise and who lives in the Bush Rosie and Bruce, who is Tyler's Parents the Outback Characters: Prince Carnifex, who is the King of all Marsupial Lions (Thylacoleos) Princess Penelope, who is Prince Carnifex's Daughter and is also a Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo) Benji, the Bunny, who is Prince Carnifex's Assisant Brewster, the Razorback (Wild Boar) Gavin, the Goanna, Who is a Best Friends of Tyler, Dasha and Kenny Rocky, the Rock Wallaby Terence, the Blue Tongued lizard The Bush Characters: Basa, Kookaburra Kevin, the Kangaroo (Red Kangaroo) Gordy, the Galah Patty, the Rainbow Parakeet Ridge the Didge, is Dasha's Uncle and is also a Dingo Wally, the Wombat Edward, the Echidna Larry, the Lyrebird Felicity, the Fox (the Only Good Fox) Ned Kelly, the Bush Ranger the Rainforest: Kelvin, the Cassowary Kaka, the Kakapo bird, from New Zealand the Farm: Dolly, the Sheep Molly, the Cow Gertrude, the Goat Major, the Pig Charlie, the Rooster Henrietta, the Chicken Douglas, the Duck Dora, the Duck Midnight, Cat Toby, the Dog Mr. Ed, the Horse Donald, the Donkey Abbey, the Alpaca Larry, the Llama Only at the Zoo: Charles, the Chimpanzee George, the Gorilla Oscar, the Orangutan Leonard, the Lion Nisha, the Tiger Callum, the Cougar Copper, the Cheetah Lenny, the Leopard Patty, the Indian Panther Percy, the Serval Harry, the Spotted Hyena Alfie, the African wild Dog Ben, the Brown Bear Bill, the Black Bear Paul, the Polar Bear Zebedee, the Plains Zebra Gertie, the Giraffe Edmund, the Asian Elephant Rupert, the Rhino Henry, the Hippo Garfield, the Gazelle Annie, the Antelope Mickey, the Meerkat Dotty, the Fallow Deer Stan, the Fallow Stag Orville, the River Otter Antagonists: Ronald MacDonald, the Poacher Bull, who is a Stepbrother of Tyler, and he's also a Thylacine and he is Very Evil and Short-Tempered Vixey, the Villainous Red Fox, who comes from an Introduced Species, and is a Vermin Pest Frank and Eddie, two Villainous Feral Cats, who Destroys Native Wildlife Rod, the Rabbit, who comes from an Introduced Species, he is Evil, short-tempered and is the Big Vermin Pest Bad Billy, the Razorback (Wild Boar), if he's get eaten by Tyler and Dasha, he has his seething Bad-Temper Bob, the Bull/Water Buffalo Hybird, he is Very Bad-Tempered Sedrick, the Crocodile, he is a Deadly sin Sammy, the Yellow Belly Snake Broderick, the Brown Snake Tim, the Taipan Max, the Indian Mongoose Walter, the Water Snake Tom, the Tiger Snake Randy, the Redback Spider Fanny, the Funnelweb Spider The Monk, the Evil Monkey, who is not a Local Against Tyler and Dasha Masumbaa, the Evil Fennec/Bat Eared Fox (Only at the Zoo) Episodes: Season 1: #the Thylacine and the Dingo/Tyler and the Goanna #Tyler and the devil/Biwi and Freddie #Tyler and the lion/Tyler, Dasha and the Boar #Tyler and the Frog and the Cockatoo/Tyler and the Koala #Tyler in the Outback/Tyler and the Kangaroo #Why did the Rabbit became a Pest/Tyler at the Farm #the thylacine and Ned Kelly Category:Original TV Shows Category:TV Shows